La rencontre d'une vie
by Alessa Lilly Petrova
Summary: Quelques mois après l'arrestation de Loki, Thor apprend une nouvelle pour le moins... surprenante! Boy's Love, Thor est et restera le frère de Loki. Léger lime dans la première partie.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : La rencontre d'une vie.

Rating : T

Auteur : Alessa Lilly Petrova

Contraintes : Thor avec un homme ne faisant pas parti de l'univers des films.

Donc Slash ThorxOC, plein plein de BOYxBOY !

Petit cadeau pour ma Lisa douce :)

* * *

_**Thor**_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques années que je l'avais retrouvé. Et pourtant il ne m'adressait plus la parole. Pas depuis que père avait rendu son verdict. Il avait été privé de ses enfants. Encore. Pourtant il avait réussi à tous les récupérer lors de sa fuite. Il voulait s'installer sur Midgard, mais le Tesseract avait prit le contrôle de ses émotions et il était assoiffé de vengeance, même si une part de bonté subsistait, ce qui avait permit aux hommes sous son commandement de ne pas devenir fous, il avait perdu tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Encore. Mon pauvre frère. NON. Loki est certes un prince, mais pas celui d'Asgard, il n'est pas mon frère, en tout cas pas de sang. Je ne me rend même plus compte de ce que j'avance.

Loki, tu me manques tellement. Il est assis, là, juste devant moi. Ses yeux dans le vide. Il pense encore à ses enfants. Je vais encore tenter ma chance.

_ Loki ?

Il ne prend même pas la peine de me regarder.

_ Hela a demandé de tes nouvelles.

Il a tressaillit.

_ Fenrir aussi.

Il me regardait à présent.

_ Que dois-je leur dire ?

_ Je veux mes enfants.

Sa voix était enrouée, brisée. Tellement que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux... Mon pauvre frère.

_ Thor, aide moi. Je ne veux pas perdre celui là aussi.

Celui... ?

_ LOKI ? Qui ?

_ Je ne peux te le dire mon frère, mais je ne veux pas le perdre aussi. Je t'en supplie. Aide moi, ou bien aide le.

J'étais stupéfait.

_ Tu t'es fait violé ? Qui a osé te toucher !? Quel est le garde...

_ Thor, soupira-t-il, j'ai simplement retardé la grossesse. J'étais déjà enceinte sur Terre. ET consentant au moment des faits.

Après deux secondes de réflexions.

_ Prépare tes affaires. Heimdall nous laissera passer.

Nous étions devant le gardien du Bifrost. Il nous regardait de ses yeux qui voient tout.

_ Ne vous en faites pas mes Princes. Là où je vous enverrai, vous n'aurez rien à craindre, que ce moment de répit vous soit profitable à tous les deux.

_**Loki**_

Mon bébé allait s'en sortir. Une fille si j'en croyait les fluctuations de ma magie. Elle allait être parfaite. Si jolie. SI douce. Mais je ne les laisserai pas faire, tous ceux qui m'ont fait du mal. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai.

Alors que j'ouvrai les yeux pour voir où Heimdall nous avait envoyé, je senti la respiration de Thor se bloquer.

_ Non. Pourquoi ? Thor ?! Pourquoi nous avoir envoyé ici ?

_ Je ne sais pas Loki. Je ne sais pas...

Nous étions dans la tour STARK. Le propriétaire nous fixant avec des yeux ronds.

_ Point Break ? Rodolphe ? Nom de Zeus ! Que faites vous ici ? Je croyais que Loki purgeait encore sa peine dans le palais royal !

_ Nous avons besoin d'aide camarade Tony. Loki attend un enfant et c'est Heimdall qui nous a aidé à partir. Si nous restons à Asgard, Odin fera tuer le petit que Loki porte. Et je suis sur que le père est humain. N'est-ce pas mon frère.

Je me sentis rougir, quand est-ce que mon frère était-il devenu si perspicace ? Stark, lui, avait pâli.

_ JARVIS ? Appelle Neil.

_ Neil ? Demanda Thor.

_ Notre médecin, même si Banner reste ici, il n'est pas docteur, mais biologiste dans ces bureaux.

_ Tout de suite monsieur, répondit une voix.

_ Venez vous asseoir, proposa Anthony.

Cet homme me laissai on ne peut plus perplexe. Je ne le comprenais pas. Il y avait cinq ans, j'ai faillit détruire son monde. Et voilà qu'il me proposait de m'asseoir ?

_ Arrête de te poser des questions _Stray cat_! Ton frère ici présent, nous a tout expliqué après ton invasion et Barton a confirmé.

_ Va-t-il bien ?

Je crois que ma réponse était trop spontanée, car les deux hommes me regardèrent fixement, comme s'ils cherchaient à lire en moi.

_ Je veux dire... Je l'ai contrôlé, le Tesseract... enfin... Thor ! Arrête ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

_ Bien sur mon frère. Parfaitement. Après tout, l'homme faucon est celui qui te comprend le mieux je pense.

Je rougissais tellement...

_ Monsieur, le docteur arrive.

_ C'est un anglais, son accent est assez supportable et il est très sympathique, de plus je ne l'aurais jamais engagé si il n'était pas un très bon médecin pour les AVENGERS.

Quand le fameux médecin entra dans la salle, son regard s'accrocha à celui de mon frère. Je le savais que cette femme, Jane Foster, n'était pas la compagne de vie de mon frère.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Neil.

C'est vrai qu'il avait un accent... Thor était quasiment en train de baver. Je crois que son accent... a le pouvoir de le rendre tout guimauve mon pauvre frère. En tous cas, son arrivée avait mis fin à une conversation très embarrassante...

_ Hello Neil ! J'aurais besoin que tu examines Rodolphe ici présent, signala Anthony en insistant bien sur le ''ICI''.

_ Oh, mais bien sur. Pousse toi Tony. Bonjour Mr Laufeyson, je vais vous demander de vous allonger et de soulever votre haut.

_ Comment savais-tu que ça avait un rapport avec son ventre ? Demanda Anthony tandis que je m'exécutais.

_ JARVIS m'a fait un rapport. Félicitation dans ce cas.

Thor ne parlait toujours pas, et moi de même.

_ JARVIS ? Peux-tu faire des images du bébé ? Je sais que tu le peux. S'il-te-plaît.

_ Tout de suite Mr.

_ Très docile cette technologie, remarquais-je et Anthony me fit une pichenette sur le front.

_ N'insulte pas mon bébé !

_ Bébé ?

_ Je l'ai créé de toutes pièces, de ma sueur et j'en passe... Alors, un peu de respect je te prie !

J'éclatais de rire. Thor me regarda avec un soulagement visible dans les yeux, tout comme Tony... Oui... Merci.

_ Merci à vous tous, et pour tout.

_**Thor**_

Mon frère allait s'en sortir. Je respirais. Le voir rire, sourire, en clair : vivre ! Me rendait fou de joie. Mes yeux circulèrent dans le salon pour s'arrêter sur le visage de Neil, après que mon esprit ce soit assuré du bien être de mon frère, bien évidemment.

Cet humain était la créature la plus magnifique que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Il avait le physique assez sportif, des cheveux châtains clairs en bataille et des yeux bleus électrique qui faisaient battre mon cœur à mille à l'heure (ah ces midgardiens et leurs expressions). Il leva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent, et pendant que du rouge me montait aux joues, il me sourit, un sourire qui paraissait si gêné que j'avais envie de lui faire... Oh par Odin, mon esprit, que se passait-il ? Je pensais comme une jouvencelle en manque d'amour.

_ Mr. Laufeyson, du repos est la seule chose que je puisse vous conseiller, ensuite, je pense que les AVENGERS seront à même de devenir vos gardiens. Même si vous avez faillit détruire cette ville Loki, je n'ai entendu que du bien de vous, je reviendrai demain. Tony si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où je suis, Mr Odinson, à demain.

Je pensais que j'allais m'évanouir, son regard si chargé de désir. Moi Thor, détenteur de Mjöllnir, était tombé éperdument amoureux d'un humain en à peine une demi-heure. Je sentais les yeux vert de Loki sur ma personne, me fixant, cherchant à percer le moindre de mes secrets. Si tu savais à quel point, mon frère, j'avais envie de tout t'avouer...

_ Thor, murmura-t-il, j'ai des yeux pour voir et un cerveau pour comprendre. Son âme est sœur à la tienne, vous êtes compagnons de vie. Ne luttes pas conte ce sentiment.

Je lançais un regard à Tony, ne voulant pas qu'il comprenne, mais trop tard, déjà une lueur de savoir brillait dans ses yeux, j'étais foutu, je sentais des larmes venir à mes yeux.

_ Mais Jane... ? Loki, je ne comprend pas.

_ Jane était un leurre, et je me demande pourquoi tu argumentes Thor, après tout, cela est très commun sur Asgard... Tu m'expliques ? Et par pitié dépêche toi avant que ton équipe arrive !

Je réfléchissais avent de répondre.

_ Durant la période de ton mutisme, j'ai changé Loki, beaucoup j'espère, je me suis renseigné sur les coutumes des différents monde d'Yggdrasil. Mannheim est très en retard par rapport aux mentalités, à la force, à l'unité et aussi beaucoup d'autre choses. Et s'il était une personne pas assez ouverte d'esprit ?

Loki était figé. Une expression d'incompréhension se dessina sur son visage.

_ Thor ! C'est ton âme sœur ! Bien sur qu'il est complètement destiné à ta vie !

_ Je ne sais pas Loki. Il faut me laisser du temps...

_ Mais n'en prends pas trop ! Ne laisse pas le bonheur t'échapper, me gronda mon petit frère.

Les mois passèrent, Loki et Clint formaient un couple heureux. Les AVENGERS avaient tous juré de protéger mon frère et sa fille. Hel était venue nous rendre visite, pour la plus grande joie de Loki. Elle nous informait qu'Odin était entré dans une colère noire, il avait essayé de faire parler Heimdall, mais n'avait rien pu tirer de lui. Heimdall avait juré allégeance aux rois d'Asgard, Loki était devenu malgré lui un roi, Heimdall était donc fidèle à lui aussi et à son héritière. C'était donc le cours normal des choses. Neil restait à la tour STARK et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à résister à mes pulsions, ceci étant Neil ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Au début ce n'était que des petites caresses au détour d'un couloir. Puis ce fut des attouchements... Ce petit médecin allait devenir ma perte. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi je luttais à force. Hier encore, ce petit tentateur m'avait embrassé. Je ressentais toujours sa langue luttant contre la mienne, oui cette danse hantait encore mes souvenirs. Je me repassais cette scène en boucle encore, et encore. Il m'avait acculé contre un mur à côté de ma chambre et s'était mis à me caresser le corps d'une manière si dévouée que je perdis le fil de mes pensées.

_ Thor, je vais t'embrasser, je vais te faire voir les étoiles rien qu'en t'embrassant. Je vais te posséder, tu m'attires autant que je t'attire, j'en suis certain, alors pourquoi lutter ? Nos corps s'emboîtent si bien ensembles...

Après ses mots si magiques , il m'embrassa. Et quel baiser ! Il était partout autour de moi. Sa jambe droite était remontée sur ma hanche et il se frottait tout contre moi. Je me sentais si bien. J'avais envie de lui. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres, et il ne se déroba pas à sa promesse, il me fit voir les étoiles.

_ Si tu en veux plus, tu sais où est ma chambre...

Et il me laissa en plan. Dans le couloir. Poisseux de ma semence.

* * *

Ce soir les AVENGERS allaient au cinéma avec Loki, je restai à la tour, voulant réfléchir à ce que je voulais vraiment.

J'étais assis seul dans le salon. Je repensais. Après plusieurs heures j'en étais arrivé à une conclusion. J'aimais Neil. J'aimais tout de Neil, sa voix, son sourire, son corps... Je sentis des bras s'enrouler autour de moi. C'était lui.

_ As-tu réfléchit ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Fais-moi l'amour.

* * *

Donc, voici la ''fin'' de cet OS, j'ai une suite un peu plus lemonée, mais je n'attendrai que vos avis avant de poster la suite =)

Merci d'avoir lu, et faite moi savoir ce que vous en pensez!

Des bisous,

Al'.


	2. Chapter 2

**La rencontre d'une vie (suite)**

* * *

__As-tu réfléchis ? me demanda-t-il._

__ Fais moi l'amour._

Ma voix était enrouée. Il pencha la tête dans mon cou et je sentis son sourire.

_ Enfin, me murmura-t-il.

Sa langue traça un sillon sur la ligne de ma nuque. Des frissons me traversèrent. Il fit le contour du fauteuil et se plaça devant moi.

_ En es-tu sur ? Ne veux-tu pas attendre ?

Ses yeux bleus, sa voix magnifique eurent raison de moi. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres.

Nos langues combattirent comme les plus puissants des guerriers asgardiens. Mais je savais que pour cette bataille je me laisserai vaincre. Neil me poussa sur le dossier et s'assit à califourchon sur mes jambes. Ses mains se retrouvèrent sous mon t-shirt, caressant et adorant mon torse. Il se débarrassa vite de mon haut et entreprit, avec sa langue, de prier ma poitrine.

J'entendis un gémissement et je crois que ce son provenait de ma bouche. À mon tour je lui retirais sa chemise. Il était si parfait. Il leva sa tête et me fit un sourire qui me retourna tous les sens. Tout en me fixant de ses yeux électrique, il descendit... plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il détacha le bouton de mon jean et son sourire doux devin mutin, puis pervers. Il relâcha mon sexe de sa prison et commença à le lécher dans sa longueur. Ma vue se brouilla. C'était tellement bon ! Je serrai mes poings. Je n'avais jamais connu ça avant. Comment faisait-il tout cela qu'avec sa langue !?

Oh... Par Odin ! Je voyais sa tête aller et venir sur mon membre tendu. Il l'avait prise dans sa bouche et des bruits de sussions hantaient mes oreilles. Mes yeux étaient fermés. J'en voulais plus, tellement plus...

_ Neil, je t'en prie. Tu m'as promis les étoiles. Je veux encore les voir... Hmm.

Une douce pression avec sa langue me fit savoir que oui, il avait entendu mes supplications. Dans un dernier gémissement, tout explosa, les couleurs, les sons, mon environnement. Ne restaient que Neil et moi même. Deux âmes enfin ensembles.

_ Je t'aime Thor.

Mon cœur battit plus vite.

_ Je nous laisse encore du temps avant de passer à l'étape suivante. Je t'aime Thor, jamais je ne te laisserai. Laisse moi faire parti de ta vie. Laisse moi faire de toi une personne heureuse et comblée.

Des larmes perlèrent sur les bords de mes yeux.

_ Oui, pour toujours et à jamais.

**_END ?_**


End file.
